<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rock Paper Scissors Is Serious Business by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258127">Rock Paper Scissors Is Serious Business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Fluff Prompts [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>INFINITE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>91 line are 17, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - High School, Cookies, Dongwoo is 18, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, High School Student Hoya, High School Student Sungjong, Hoya-centric, M/M, Myungsoo is 16, Pop Culture, Pre-Relationship, References to Ghost (1990), Star Wars References, Stephen King References, Stephen King's Carrie References, Stephen King's IT References, Sunggyu is 19, Sungjong and Myungsoo are best friends, Sungjong and Sungyeol are siblings, Sungjong is 15, Sungjong is a nerd, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress, high school parties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjong and Hoya are playing rock paper scissors for the last cookie,but they tie every time.They decide to set up a grand tournament or duel to decide the winner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Fluff Prompts [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rock Paper Scissors Is Serious Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>6:25 PM</strong>
</p><p>"Admit it Howon,you were scared of a fake spider!"</p><p>Howon glares at Dongwoo."I was not."He stubbornly denies."If anything you were scared of that dumb clown."Howon chuckles when he sees the color visibiliy drain from Dongwoo's face.</p><p>"Clowns are naturally scary!"The older says defensively."It's not my fault that they look so unnatural!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>